Personen aus der Münchner Geschichte
Personen aus der Münchner Geschichte auskomm. template Diese zeitlich sortierten Namens-Listen erheben keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. Personen, die nicht in München geboren wurden, aber in Verbindung mit der Stadt stehen - gebracht werden, sind im Abschnitt Sonstige Persönlichkeiten aufgeführt. Kinder der Stadt und ihrer Teilgemeinden 14. Jahrhundert * 1371, Isabeau aus dem Hause Wittelsbach, † September 1435 in Paris, Königin von Frankreich von 1385 bis 1422 16. Jahrhundert * 1516, Hans Mielich, † 10. März 1573 in München, deutscher Maler der Spätrenaissance * 1528, 29. Februar, Albrecht V., † 24. Oktober 1579 in München, von 1550–1579 Herzog von Bayern * 1564, Johannes Rottenhammer, deutscher Maler des Frühbarock 17. Jahrhundert * 1612, 10. Oktober, Marx Schinnagl, † Juli 1681, ab 1654 Hofbaumeister in München * 1621, 8. Dezember, Maximilian Heinrich von Bayern, † 5. Juni 1688 in Bonn, von 1650 bis 1688 Erzbischof des Erzbistums Köln * 1662, 11. Juli, Maximilian II. Emanuel, † 26. Februar 1726, Kurfürst von Bayern 1679–1706 und 1714–1726, Generalstatthalter der Spanischen Niederlande 1692–1706 * 1671, 5. Dezember, Joseph Clemens von Bayern, † 12. November 1723 in Bonn, Erzbischof des Erzbistums Köln * 1697, 6. August, Karl VII., † 20. Januar 1745 in München, Kaiser des Hl. Römischen Reichs deutscher Nation (1742–45) 18. Jahrhundert * 1706, 17. Mai, Andreas Felix von Oefele, † 24. Februar 1780 in München, Historiker und Bibliothekar * 1727, 28. März, Maximilian III. Joseph , † 30. Dezember 1777 in München, von 1745 bis 1777 Kurfürst von Bayern * 1746, 20. Dezember, Andreas Dominikus Zaupser, Verfasser des ersten bairischen Dialektwörterbuchs * 1754, 28. August, , † 7. November 1814 in Salzburg, Fürstbischof von Chiemsee, Administrator von Salzburg * 1755, Joseph Zängl, † 1827 in München, Erster Herausgeber vom Münchner Tagblatt * 1759, 12. September, Maximilian Josef Montgelas, † 14. Juni 1838 in München, von 1799 bis 1817 Minister unter dem Kurfürsten und späteren König Maximilian I. * 1763, 30. September, Joseph von Baader, † 20. November 1835 in München, Ingenieur, u. a. Wegbereiter der Eisenbahn in Bayern *1776, 18. September, Aloys von Rechberg, † 10. März 1849 auf Schloss Donzdorf, bayerischer Diplomat, Mitglied der württembergischen Kammer der Standesherren * 1779, 10. April, Friedrich Waldbott von Bassenheim, † 6. Mai 1830 in München, erblicher Reichsrat in Bayern, Standesherr und Abgeordneter in Bayern und Württemberg * 1783, 25. Juli, Cäsar Max Heigel , † nach 1847, Schauspieler und Schriftsteller * 1787, 1. Januar, Domenico Quaglio, † 9. April 1837 in Hohenschwangau, Architekturmaler der deutschen Romantik * 1787, 5. August, Carl Joseph Anton Mittermaier, † 28. August 1867 in Heidelberg, Jurist und Politiker * 1788, 10. September, Margarethe Bernbrunn, † 16. Juli 1861 in Bad Ischl, Schauspielerin und Schriftstellerin * 1789, 9. Februar, Franz Xaver Gabelsberger, † 4. Januar 1849 in München, Erfinder des flüchtigen (grafischen oder kursiven) Kurzschriftsystems und damit der Vorläufer der heute gebräuchlichen Deutschen Einheitskurzschrift * 1789, 3. November, , † 13. November 1833 in München, Architekt und Zeichner * 1790, 4. September, Joseph Anton von Maffei, † 1. September 1870 in München, Industrieller, gründete 1838 die erste Münchener Lokomotivfabrik * 1791, 8. August, Carl Weichselbaumer, † 11. Januar 1871 in München, Schriftsteller * 1798, 9. Oktober, , † 30. Mai 1869 in Chemnitz, Politiker, 1848er Revolutionär, Präsident der II. Kammer des Sächsischen Landtags 19. Jahrhundert * 1802, 23. April , Dr. Georg Winterhalter, † 11. Januar 1868 in München, Arzt, Gründer des Haidhausener Krankenhauses, Ehrenpokal der Gemeinde Haidhausen * 1802, 26. August, Ludwig Schwanthaler, † 14. November 1848 in München, Bildhauer * 1802, 22. Mai, Leopold Feldmann, bayerischer Lustspieldichter * 1805, 11. September, Friedrich von Bothmer, † 29. Juli 1886 in München, General der Infanterie * 1807, 14. Februar, Max Emanuel Ainmiller, † 8. Dezember 1870 in München, Architektur- und Glasmaler * 1808, 5. Februar, Carl Spitzweg, † 23. September 1885 in München, Maler (Der arme Poet) * 1808, 30. August, Ludovika Wilhelmine von Bayern, † 26. Januar 1892 in München, Prinzessin von Bayern, Mutter von Königin Elisabeth (Sisi) * 1810, 27. November, Ferdinand von Soyer, † 22. Dezember 1868 in München, Politiker * 1811, 28. November, Maximilian II. Joseph, † 10. März 1864 in München, König von Bayern 1848–64 * 1811, 25. Dezember, Wilhelm Emmanuel von Ketteler, † 13. Juli 1877 in Burghausen/Oberbayern, Bischof von Mainz 1850–77 * 1812, 15. Juli, Benno Adam, † 8. März 1892 in Kelheim, Tiermaler * 1813, 27. Juni, Otto Sendtner, † 21. April 1859 in Erlangen, Botaniker * 1814, 3. Mai, Peter Karl von Aretin, † 24. April 1887 auf Haidenburg, Politiker (Zentrumspartei), Reichstagsabgeordneter * 1815, 14. März, Josephine Caroline Lang, † 2. Dezember 1880 in Tübingen, Liedkomponistin und Sängerin der Romantik * 1818, Christian Reithmann, 1909 in München. Uhrmacher, Techniker und Erfinder. * 1819, Joseph Radspieler, † 1904 in München, Vergolder, Königlich Bayerischer Hoflieferant für Raumausstattungen, sowie Bürgerlicher Magistratsrat * 1823, 5. April, Maria Arndts, † 23. Mai 1882 in München, Schriftstellerin * 1829, 1. März im Ortsteil Nymphenburg, Antonius von Thoma, † 24. November 1897 in München, Bischof von Passau 1889, Erzbischof von München und Freising 1889–97 * 1830, 1831 oder 1832, Elise Henle, † 18. August 1892 in Frankfurt am Main, Schriftstellerin * 1836, 11. März, Wilhelmine von Hillern, † 15. Dezember 1916 in Hohenaschau, Schriftstellerin * 1836, 6. August, Petrus von Hötzl alias Alois Matthias Hötzl, † 9. März 1902 in Augsburg, Bischof von Augsburg 1895–1902 * 1837, Max Adamo, † 1901, Historienmaler * 1837, 24. Dezember, Elisabeth, Herzogin in Bayern, Kaiserin von Österreich und Königin von Ungarn, alias Sisi, † (ermordet) 10. September 1898 in Genf * 1840 25. November, Konrad Barth, † 1924, Konsumgenossenschafter, Mitglied des ersten Vorstands des 1903 gegründeten Zentralverbandes deutscher Konsumvereine * 1845, 7. Januar, Ludwig III., † 18. Oktober 1921 in Sárvár/Ungarn, König von Bayern 1913–18, zuvor 1912–13 Regent anstelle König Ottos * 1845, 25. August auf Schloss Nymphenburg, Ludwig II., † 13. Juni 1886 auf Schloss Berg/Starnberger See, König von Bayern 1864–86 * 1846, 9. Februar Prinz Leopold von Bayern, † 18. September 1930 in München, deutscher Generalfeldmarschall * 1846, Herman J. Schwarzmann Architekt in USA, 1846 – 1891 * 1848, 27. April, Otto, † 11. Oktober 1916 in Fürstenried bei München, König von Bayern 1886–1913, war geisteskrank, weshalb zwei Regenten an seiner Stelle die Amtsgeschäfte führten * 1848, 9. Dezember, Gabriel von Seidl, † 27. April 1913, Architekt * 1849, Albert Adamo, deutscher Genremaler * 1850, 2. Juni, Friedrich August von Kaulbach, † 26. Juli 1920 in Ohlstadt, Portraitmaler * 1850, Anton Georg Zwengauer, † 18. Januar 1928, deutscher Maler * 1854, 29. Juli, Georg Kerschensteiner, † 15. Januar 1932 in München, Pädagoge * 1855, 7. Mai, Oskar von Miller, † 9. April 1934 in München, Techniker (Gründer der AEG und des Deutschen Museums) * 1855, 17. Dezember, Hope Bridges Adams Lehmann, † 10. Oktober 1916 in München, erste praktische Ärztin und Gynäkologin Münchens * 1856, Lina Meittinger, † 1928, Schauspielerin * 1856, 17. Dezember, Elisabeth Winterhalter, † 12. Februar 1952 in Hofheim/T., erste Münchner Chirurgin, Mitbegründerin des Mädchengymnasiums in Frankfurt * 1859, 29. März, Eugen Oberhummer, † 4. Mai 1944 in Wien, Geograph * 1859, 8. Oktober, Amalie Baisch, † nach 1902, Schriftstellerin * 1860, 31. Mai, Walter Sickert, englischer Maler * 1862, 11. September, Alexander Eibner, † 1. Mai 1935, Kunstmaler und Hochschullehrer * 1862, 29. November, Gustav Kahr, seit 1911 Ritter von Kahr (* in Weißenburg; † 30. Juni 1934 im KZ Dachau), Ministerpräsident * 1864, 11. Juni, Richard Strauss, † 8. September 1949 in Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Komponist (Opern, darunter Der Rosenkavalier und Salome, Orchesterwerke u. a.) * 1864, 19. September, Carl Correns, † 14. Februar 1933 in Berlin, Biologe * 1865, 1. August, Eugen Ritter von Knilling, † 20. Oktober 1927 in München, Ministerpräsident von Bayern 1922–24 * 1868, 20. Juni, Richard Riemerschmid, † 13. April 1957 in München, bildnerischer Entwerfer, Architekt und Künstler des Jugendstil * 1868, 16. Oktober, Franz von Epp, † 31. Dezember 1946 in München, Berufssoldat und nationalsozialistischer Politiker, Reichsstatthalter in Bayern * 1869, 27. August, Karl Haushofer, † 13. März 1946 in Pähl bei Andechs, Generalmajor, Geograph und Geopolitiker, dem NS nahestehend * 1870, 29. Januar, Karl Ernst Ranke, † 9. November 1926 in München, Internist * 1870, 3. Februar, Annette Kolb, † 3. Dezember 1967 in München, Schriftstellerin * 1870, 26. November, Heinrich Knote, † 12. Januar 1953 in Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Opernsänger * 1871, 6. Mai, Christian Morgenstern, † 31. März 1914 in Meran/Italien, Schriftsteller * 1872, 3. Januar, Georg Wrba, † 9. Januar 1939 in Dresden, Bildhauer und Grafiker * 1873, 9. September, Theodor Kroyer, † 12. Januar 1945 in Wiesbaden, Musikwissenschaftler * 1874, 22. August, Max Scheler, † 19. Mai 1928 in Frankfurt am Main, Philosoph und Soziologe * 1876, 19. Februar, Hanns Seel, † 12. Dezember 1941 in Berlin, Jurist und Abteilungsleiter im Reichsinnenministerium * 1876, 23. Dezember, Franz Osten, † 2. Dezember 1956 in Bad Aibling, Filmregisseur * 1877, 8. Dezember, Julius Keyl, † 15. November 1959, Leichtathlet und Olympiateilnehmer * 1879, 31. Januar, Hermine Cloeter, † 22. Februar 1970, war eine österreichische Schriftstellerin und Kulturhistorikerin * 1879, 2. Mai, Paul Thiersch, † 15. November 1928 in Hannover, deutscher Architekt und Hochschullehrer * 1880, 8. Februar, Franz Marc, † 4. März 1916 vor Verdun (Frankreich) Maler des 20. Jahrhunderts * 1880, 10. Dezember, Alfred Einstein, † 13. Februar 1952 in El Cerrito, Kalifornien, bedeutender Musikschriftsteller und Musikkritiker * 1881, 17. Januar Karl Scharnagl, † 6. April 1963 in München, Oberbürgermeister und Mitbegründer der CSU * 1881, 29. März Alexander Moritz Frey, † 24. Januar 1957 in Basel, deutscher Schriftsteller ("Die Pflasterkästen", Phantastische Romane) * 1881, 23. Juli Georg Freundorfer, † 18. Dezember 1940 in Berlin, Zitherspieler und Komponist * 1882, 24. Februar Eugen Freiherr von Lotzbeck, † 22. Mai 1942 in Assenhausen, Olympiasieger 1928 im Dressurreiten * 1882, 4. Juni, Karl Valentin, † 9. Februar 1948 in Planegg bei München, Komiker * 1883, 13. Mai, Marie Bernays, † 22. April 1939 in Tuttlingen, Politikerin, Frauenrechtlerin * 1884, 7. Juli, Lion Feuchtwanger, † 21. Dezember 1958 in Los Angeles/Kalifornien (USA), Schriftsteller (Jud Süß) * 1884, 6. August, Hans Jacob, † 3. Juli 1949 ebenda, nationalsozialistischer Politiker * 1885, 1. März, Otto Lindpaintner, † 22. Juli 1976 in München, Flugpionier, Rennfahrer und Arzt * 1885, 26. April, Erich Drach, † 15. Juli 1935 in Berlin, deutscher Germanist und Begründer der Sprechwissenschaft sowie Sprecherziehung * 1885, 28. September, Franz von Hoeßlin, † 28. September 1946 bei Sète, Dirigent * 1886, 17. Januar, Paul Stollreither, † 13. August 1973 ebenda, Maler * 1886, 6. Juni, Albert Heilmann, † 20. Dezember 1949 in Berlin-Wilmersdorf, Bauunternehmer * 1886, 15. Oktober, Rudolf Graf von Marogna-Redwitz, † 12. Oktober 1944 in Berlin-Plötzensee, Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * 1886, 26. Oktober, Hanns Braun, † 9. Oktober 1918 in Frankreich, Leichtathlet, Olympiateilnehmer 1908 und 1912 * 1887, 2. Februar, Ernst Hanfstaengl, † 6. November 1975, Unterstützer Hitlers in der Frühzeit der NSDAP und später deren Pressechef * 1887, 14. Februar, Franz Baur, † 2. November 1977 in Bad Homburg vor der Höhe, Meteorologe (Gründer der Großwetterkunde und langfristigen Wettervorhersage) * 1887, 4. August, Ernst Rattenhuber, † 16. November 1951), erster Bayerischer Landwirtschaftsminister und erster Leiter der Bayerischen Vertretung in Bonn * 1887, 6. September, Dr. Oskar Gluth, † 9. Oktober 1955, Schriftsteller * 1887, 23. September, Dr. Wilhelm Hoegner, † 4. März 1980 in München, Ministerpräsident von Bayern (1945–1946 und 1954–1957) * 1887, 28. November, Ernst Röhm, † 1. Juli 1934 in Stadelheim bei München, rechtsextremer Politiker (NSDAP), SA-Führer * 1888, 12. Mai, Dr. Fritz Schäffer, † 29. März 1967 in Berchtesgaden, Politiker (BVP, CSU), MdB, MdL, Ministerpräsident von Bayern (1945), Bundesfinanzminister (1949–1957), Bundesjustizminister (1957–1961), Vorsitzender der CSU-Landesgruppe im Bundestag (1949) * 1888, 5. September, Toni Stadler, † 5. April 1982 in München, Bildhauer (Sohn des Landschaftsmalers Toni von Stadler. Erste wichtige Eindrücke im Hildebrand Atelier. Dann bei August Gaul in Berlin. Nach Absolvierung seiner akademischen Lehrzeit bei Hermann Hahn, moderne Plastik in Paris bei Maillol. Dazu kommt ein Jahr Aufenthalt in Rom, ein weiteres Jahr in Florenz - von dort eine Reise nach Griechenland.) * 1889, 13. Februar, Georg Schrimpf, † 19. April 1938 in Berlin, Kunstmaler und Grafiker (Neue Sachlichkeit) * 1889, 16. Juni, Gustav Freiherr von Mauchenheim (1889-1969), Offizier, Kriegsverbrecher (nie verurteilt) * 1890, 7. November, Josef Behrens † 22. Juli 1947, Ingenieur und Erfinder * 1891, 15. Februar, Prof. Dr. Josef Wintrich, † 19. Oktober 1958 in Ebersberg b. München, Präsident des Bundesverfassungsgericht (1954–1958) * 1891, 22. Mai, Johannes R(obert) Becher, † 11. Oktober 1958 in Berlin (Ost), Schriftsteller (Nationalhymne der DDR) * 1891, 2. Juni, Karl Ritter von Halt, † 5. August 1964 ebenda, Mehrkämpfer, Sportfunktionär im nationalsozialistischen Deutschen Reich und in der Bundesrepublik. * 1891, 15. Oktober, Carl Landauer, † 16. Oktober 1963 in Oakland (Kalifornien), Sozialdemokrat. * 1891, 24. November, Max Amann, † 10. März 1957 in München, früher Gefolgsmann Hitlers und hochrangiger NSDAP-Pressefunktionär * 1892, 12. Juni, Ferdinand Schörner, † 2. Juli 1973 in München, Generalfeldmarschall und während des Zweiten Weltkrieges Armee- und Heeresgruppenkommandeur * 1892, 25. Januar, Toni Bauhofer, † 1968, Motorradrennfahrer * zwischen 1882 und 1886, Michael Siegel, † 15. März 1983, Rechtsanwalt * 1894, 4. Juli, Irmgard von Faber du Faur, † 23. Januar 1955 in Zürich, Schriftstellerin * 1894, 2. November, Alexander Lippisch, † 11. Februar 1976 in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, Flugzeugkonstrukteur. * 1895, 24. Januar, Eugen Roth, † 28. April 1976 in München, Schriftsteller * 1895, 2. Juli, Hans Beimler, † 1. Dezember 1936 vor Madrid, kommunistischer Reichstagsabgeordneter und politischer Kommissar des Thälmann-Bataillons der 11. Internationalen Brigade im Spanischen Bürgerkrieg * 1895, 10. Juli, Carl Orff, † 29. März 1982 in München, Komponist (Carmina Burana) * 1896, 3. Mai, Ludwig Schmid-Wildy, † 30. Januar 1982 in Rosenheim, Film- und Theaterschauspieler (Der Brandner Kaspar und das ewig' Leben) * 1897, 9. Januar, Karl Löwith, † 26. Mai 1973 in Heidelberg, Philosoph * 1897, 5. Juli, Paul Ben-Haim, † 14. Januar 1984 in Tel Aviv, Komponist * 1897, 12. November, Karl Marx, † 8. Mai 1985 in Stuttgart, Komponist (Konzerte u. a.) * 1897, 25. Dezember, Ulrich Finsterwalder, † 5. Dezember 1988 in München, Bauingenieur * 1898, 6. März, Therese Giehse, † 3. März 1975 in München, Schauspielerin (u. a. Rollen in Stücken von Bert Brecht) * 1898, 4. April, Philipp Lersch, † 15. März 1972 in München, Psychologe * 1898, 13. Mai, Hans Wölpert, † 1. Januar 1957 in München, Gewichtheber * 1898, 14. Juli, Friedrich Hanser, † 13. Mai 1976, Lehrer und Kommunalpolitiker in Heilbronn * 1898, 1. September, Franz Paul Koch, † 28. April 1959, Kameramann * 1898, Ludwig Berg-Bauer † 1976), Vorsitzender der "Vereinigung zum Gedenken an König Ludwig II." * 1899, 11. September, Philipp Bouhler, 19. Mai 1945 in Dachau (Selbsttötung), Kriegsverbrechen als Chef der Kanzlei des Führers und Leiter des „Euthanasie“-Programms, Krankenmorde, Aktion T4 20. Jahrhundert 1900 bis 1909 * 1900, 2. Januar 1900 Karl Leon Du Moulin-Eckart, NSDAP-Politiker, SA-Führer, † 31. März 1991 in Neuburg an der Donau (?) * 1900, 25. Mai Gustav Gsaenger, Architekt, † 14. September 1989 in München * 1900, 28. Mai, Heinrich Müller, seit Mai 1945 verschollen, Chef des Amtes IV (Geheime Staatspolizei) im Reichssicherheitshauptamt (RSHA) * 1900, 9. Juni, Ludwig Hofmann, † 2. Oktober 1935 in München, Fußballspieler * 1900, 6. Oktober, Willy Merkl, † vermutlich 16. Juli 1934 am Nanga Parbat, Bergsteiger, Leiter der Deutschen Nanga-Parbat-Expedition 1934 * 1900, 7. Oktober, Heinrich Himmler, † 23. Mai 1945 in Lüneburg, Politiker (NSDAP), Reichsführer SS, Reichsinnenminister * 1901, 19. Januar, Hermann Heimpel, † 23. Dezember 1988 in Göttingen, Historiker * 1901, 13. März, Gebhard Seelos, † 18. Dezember 1984, Politiker der Bayernpartei * 1901, 25. April, Gottfried Amann, † 21. Dezember 1988 in München, Forstwissenschaftler * 1901, 22. Oktober, Gustav Scheck, † 19. April 1984 in Freiburg im Breisgau), deutscher Flötist * 1902, 8. Januar, Gret Palucca, † 22. März 1993 in Dresden, Tänzerin und Tanzpädagogin * 1902, 24. April, Alfred Loritz, † 14. April 1979 in Wien, Politiker (WAV), Bayerischer Staatsminister für Entnazifizierung, MdB, MdL, Gründer und Vorsitzender der WAV * 1902, 11. Juli, Karl Fodermair, † 16. Juli 1986 in München, Instrumentenbauer und Leiter diverser Orchester und Chöre * 1902, 19. November, Erika Buchmann, † 19. November 1971 in Berlin, Politikerin, Landtagsabgeordnete in Baden-Württemberg. * 1903, 7. Januar, Albrecht Georg Haushofer, Pseudonyme: Jürgen Dax, Jörg Werdenfels, † 23. April 1945 in Berlin, Geograph, Diplomat und Schriftsteller * 1903, 11. Februar, Hans Wilhelm Schmidt, † 1991, Theologe, evangelischer Pfarrer und Hochschullehrer der Deutschen Christen. * 1903, 14. Februar, Fritz Büchtger, † 26. Dezember 1978 in Starnberg, Komponist * 1903, 4. Oktober, D. Dr. Paul Rusch, † 31. März 1986 in, Apostol. Administrator 1938–64 und Bischof von Innsbruck 1964–81 * 1903, 9. Dezember, Adolf Maislinger, † 26. April 1985 in München, bekannter Dachau-Häftling * 1904, 9. April, Lena Maurer, † 25. Dezember 1990), Politikerin (SPD, Landtagsabgeordnete in Baden-Württemberg * 1904, 26. April, Kurt Wagenseil, † 14. Dezember 1988 in Tutzing, Übersetzer aus dem Englischen und Französischen * 1904, 16. Juni, Paul Grupp, † 15. März 1974), Kameramann * 1905, 25. März, Albrecht Mertz von Quirnheim † 20. Juli 1944 in Berlin, Offizier und Widerstandskämpfer * 1905, 2. August, Karl Amadeus Hartmann, † 5. Dezember 1963 in München, Komponist (Sinfonien, Opern u. a.) * 1905, 5. August, Wassily Leontief, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler und Nobelpreisträger * 1906, 11. März, Beppo Brem, † 5. September 1990 in München, Theater- und Filmschauspieler (Die seltsamen Methoden des Franz Josef Wanninger) * 1906, 12. Oktober, Anderl Heckmair, eigentlich Andreas, † 1. Februar 2005 in Oberstdorf, Bergführer und Alpinist * 1906, 29. Oktober, Franziska Bilek, † 11. November 1991 in München, Zeichnerin, Karikaturistin, Illustratorin und Schriftstellerin * 1906, 10. November, Josef Kramer, † 14. Dezember 1945 in Hameln, hingerichtet, KZ-Kommandant * 1906, 18. November, Klaus Mann, eigentlich Klaus Heinrich Thomas Mann, † 21. Mai 1949 in Cannes/Frankreich, Schriftsteller (Mephisto) * 1907, 6. Oktober, Friedrich Alfred Übelhack, † 2. November 1979, deutscher General * 1908, 14. Januar, Josef Hornauer, † 12. Dezember 1985 ebenda, Fußballspieler * 1908, 26. Januar, Rupprecht Geiger, † 6. Dezember 2009 ebenda, Maler * 1908, 12. Februar, Olga Benario-Prestes, † 23. April 1942 in der NS-Tötungsanstalt Bernburg umgebracht, deutsche Revolutionärin * 1908, 5. März, Ludwig Goldbrunner, † 26. September 1981, Fußballspieler * 1908, 16. Juni, Hans Jakob, † 23. März 1994 in Regensburg, Fußballspieler und Nationalspieler * 1908, 20. September, Alexander Mitscherlich, † 26. Juni 1982 in Frankfurt am Main, Arzt und Psychologe * 1909, 12. Februar, Sigmund Rascher, † 26. April 1945 im KZ Dachau, hingerichtet, SS-Arzt * 1909, 24. Februar, Ernst Falkner, † 27. Oktober 1950, Politiker der Bayernpartei * 1909, 27. März, Golo Mann, † 7. April 1994 in Leverkusen, Schriftsteller und Historiker 1910 bis 1919 * 1910, 21. Januar, Rosa Kellner, † 1984, Leichtathletin und Olympiamedaillengewinnerin * 1910, 11. März, Robert Havemann, † 9. April 1982 in Grünheide bei Berlin, DDR-Regimekritiker * 1910, 25. September, Georg Paucker, † 16. Juli 1979 in München, Kurzschrifttheoretiker und -praktiker * 1911, 30. Januar, Alfred Seidl, † 25. November 1993 in München, CSU-Politiker und Strafverteidiger von NS-Verbrechern * 1911, 8. März, Wilhelm Sandner, † Juni 1984 in München, Eisschnellläufer, 1933–1938 sechs Mal in Folge Deutscher Meister im Mehrkampf * 1911, 8. Juni, Ralph Maria Siegel, † 2. August 1972 in München, Komponist und Textdichter (Capri-Fischer, Chianti-Lied) * 1911, Engel Aloisius, fiktive Person (Alois Hingerl, Dienstmann Nr. 172, Datum der Publikation) * 1912, 6. Februar, Eva Braun, † 30. April 1945 in Berlin, Lebensgefährtin und Ehefrau von Adolf Hitler * 1912, 4. März, Wolfgang Ehrl, † 11. Juni 1980 ebenda, Ringer * 1912, 22. September, Rudi Knabl in München, † 15. Juli 2001 in Gauting, Zitherspieler, Musiker, Komponist. * 1912, 21. Dezember, Walter Krause, † 4. Dezember 2000 in Mannheim, deutscher Politiker der SPD * 1913, 26. Februar, Karoline Wittmann; † 15. März 1978 in München, Malerin * 1913, 20. Juli, Schalom Ben-Chorin alias Fritz Rosenthal, † 7. Mai 1999 in Jerusalem, Schriftsteller und Religionsphilosoph * 1913, 17. September, Robert Lembke, † 14. Januar 1989 in München, Journalist, Moderator (Was bin ich?) * 1913, 19. September, Anton Donhauser, † 10. Februar 1987, Politiker (CSU, Bayernpartei), Mitbegründer der CSU * 1913, 24. September, Max Proebstl, † 19. November 1979 in München, Opernsänger * 1913, 24. November, Gisela Mauermayer, † 9. Januar 1995 in München, Leichtathletin, Olympiasiegerin 1936 im Diskuswerfen * 1914, 4. Februar, Alfred Andersch, † 21. Februar 1980 in Berzona, Kt. Tessin/Schweiz, Schriftsteller (Sansibar oder der letzte Grund) * 1914, 23. August, Sigi Sommer, † 25. Januar 1996 in München, Schriftsteller und Journalist (Blasius, der Spaziergänger) * 1915, 21. Februar, Roland von Hößlin, † 13. Oktober 1944 in Berlin (hingerichtet), Major der Wehrmacht und Widerstandskämpfer gegen das NS-Regime * 1915, 6. März, Wilhelm Simetsreiter, † 17. Juli 2001 in München, Fußballspieler * 1915, 4. Juni, Gustl Müller, Journalist und Autor, Vorsitzender der SAJ München-Süd, Widerstandskämpfer gegen den Faschismus * 1915, 6. September, Dr. Franz Josef Strauß, † 3. Oktober 1988 in Regensburg, Vorsitzender der CSU-Landesgruppe im Bundestag (1949–1953 und 1963–1966), Bundesminister für besondere Aufgaben (1953–1955), Bundesminister für Atomfragen (1955–1956), Bundesverteidigungsminister (1956–1963), Bundesfinanzminister (1966–1969), Ministerpräsident von Bayern (1978–1988), Vorsitzender der CSU (1961–1988) * 1915, 13. Dezember, Curd Jürgens, † 18. Juni 1982 in Wien, Schauspieler, Sänger (60 Jahre und kein bisschen weise) * 1916, 8. Juli, Peter Pasetti, † 23. Mai 1996 in Dießen am Ammersee), Schauspieler * 1916, 17. Oktober, Knut von Kühlmann-Stumm, † 19. Januar 1977 in Bad Soden-Salmünster, Vorsitzender der FDP-Fraktion im Bundestag (1963–1968) * 1917, 29. Februar, Fritz-Rudolf Schultz, Wehrbeauftragter des Deutschen Bundestages (1970–1975) * 1917, 26. Mai, Isabella Nadolny, geb. als Isabella Peltzer, Pseudonyme: Isabella Burkhard, Isabella Ma Jolny, † 31. Juli 2004 in Traunstein, Schriftstellerin und Übersetzerin * 1917, 1. Juli, Rolf Rodenstock, Präsident des Bundesverbandes der Deutschen Industrie BDI (1978–1984), † 6. Februar 1997 * 1917, 18. August, Rüdiger von Reichert, Generalleutnant der Bundeswehr und Stellvertreter des Generalinspekteurs der Bundeswehr, † 25. Juni 2007 * 1918, 25. Juli Joseph Rovan, französischer Historiker, Journalist, Politikberater und Hochschullehrer, † 27. Juli 2004 * 1918, 15. August, Anton Freiherr von Aretin, † 12. Juni 1981 in Aldersbach, Politiker der Bayernpartei * 1918, 6. September, Ludwig Hörmann, † 19. Juni 2001 in München, Radsportler * 1918, 10. November, Ernst Otto Fischer, Chemiker (Nobelpreis 1973) * 1919, 3. Juni, Hans Reiser, † 14. Juni 1992 in München, Schauspieler * 1919, 4. September, Bernhard Horstmann, † 22. Januar 2008 in Tutzing, Schriftsteller * 1919, 22. September, Franz Peter Wirth, † 17. Oktober 1999 in Berg am Starnberger See, Regisseur 1920 bis 1929 * 1920, 28. Januar, Willy Schultes, † 19. November 2005 in München, bayerischer Volksschauspieler * 1920, 23. Februar, Walter E. Lautenbacher, † 10. August 2000 in Leonberg, Fotodesigner * 1920, 16. März, Traudl Junge, † 10. Februar 2002 in München, Autorin und Journalistin, 1942-1945 Sekretärin Adolf Hiltlers * 1920, 13. Mai, Alfons Bauer, † 3. Februar 1997 in, Zitherspieler (Köhlerliesel) * 1920, 24. Mai, Friedrich Karl Klausing, † 8. August 1944 in Berlin-Plötzensee, ein Widerstandskämpfer des 20. Juli 1944 * 1920, 8. Oktober, Maxi Baier, † 20. Oktober 2006 in Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Eiskunstläuferin * 1920, 31. Oktober, Eduard Adorno, † 28. Dezember 2000 in Kalifornien, deutscher Politiker (CDU) * 1921, 27. März, Toni Berger, † 29. Januar 2005 in München, Film- und Theaterschauspieler (Der Brandner Kaspar und das ewig' Leben) * 1921, 28. Mai, Rolf Castell, † 3. August 2012 in München, Volks- und Theaterschauspieler, Regisseur, Fernsehautor * 1921, 29. August, Erni Singerl, † 30. Juli 2005 in München, Film- und Theaterschauspielerin (Komödienstadel, Meister Eder und sein Pumuckl, Kir Royal) * 1921, 22. Oktober, Franz Seitz, † 19. Januar 2006 in Schliersee, Filmproduzent * 1922, 12. Februar, Gustl Bayrhammer, eigentlich Adolf Gustav Bayrhammer, † 24. April 1993 in Krailling, Schauspieler (Meister Eder und sein Pumuckl) * 1922, 4. März, Hans Mühlbauer, Komponist (Ganz in weiß, Das Mädchen Carina) * 1922, 7. April, Hugo Strasser, Orchesterleiter, Komponist * 1922, 9. April, Carl Amery, † 24. Mai 2005 in München, Schriftsteller, Publizist, Präsident des PEN-Zentrums * 1922, 20. Juni, Max Reindl, Komponist * 1923, 26. März, Gert Bastian,† vermutlich 1. Oktober 1992 in Bonn, deutscher General und Politiker (Die Grünen) * 1923, 10. April, Hans Terofal, eigentlich Hans Seitz, † 16. Mai 1976 in München, Schauspieler (Die Lümmel von der ersten Bank) * 1923, 26. April, Wolfgang Sawallisch, † 22. Februar 2013 in Grassau, Dirigent * 1924, 3. März, Walter Klingenbeck († 5.8.1943 München-Stadelheim) wurde als Jugendlicher wegen seines Widerstands gegen das NS-Regime hingerichtet * 1924, 15. August, Werner Abrolat, † 24. August 1997 in München, Schauspieler * 1924, 18. November, Elfie Pertramer, † 16. November 2011 in München, Schauspielerin. * 1925, 18. Juli, Friedrich Zimmermann, † 16. September 2012 in Filzmoos (Salzburg), Österreich, Vorsitzender der CSU-Landesgruppe im Bundestag (1976–1982), Bundesinnenminister (1982–1989), Bundesminister für Verkehr (1989–1991) * 1925, Helmuth Reichel, schweizerischer Organist, Dirigent und Komponist * 1926, 6. Januar, Walter Sedlmayr, † 14. Juli 1990 in München (ermordet), Film- und Theaterschauspieler (Polizeiinspektion 1, Der Millionenbauer) * 1926, 2. April, Max Greger, † 15. August 2015 in München, Orchesterleiter, Komponist, Saxophonist * 1926, 3. April Richard Freiherr von Aretin SJ, Jesuit, Studentenpfarrer, Leiter des Roncalli-Kollegs und Präses der Marianischen Männerkongregation im Bürgersaal * 1926, 15. November, Helmut Fischer, † 14. Juni 1997 in Riedering (Chiemgau), Schauspieler (Tatort, Monaco Franze) * 1927, 12. März, Georg Hörtnagel, Kontrabassist und Konzertagent * 1927, 1. April, Thomas Holtzmann, † 4. Januar 2013, Schauspieler * 1927, 10. Juli, Paul Wühr, Schriftsteller * 1927, 28. Juli, Hans Bauer, † 31. Oktober 1997, Fußballspieler * 1927, 6. September, Peter Steiner, † 22. Dezember 2008, Schauspieler (Komödienstadel), Sänger, Moderator (Heimat-Melodie) * 1928, 31. Oktober, August Everding, † 26. Januar 1999 in München, Regisseur,Intendant (Gründer der Bayerischen Theaterakademie im Münchner Prinzregententheater) * 1928, 18. Februar, Fini Busch, † 2. November 2001 in München, Komponistin, Texterin (Gründerin der Schauspielschule Bayerische Theaterakademie) * 1928, 16. März, Rudolf Sigl, † 8. Januar 1998, Geodät * 1928, 29. Dezember, Ludwig Huber, † 14. Juni 2003, Politiker (CSU), Fraktionsvorsitzender, Landesminister * 1929, 1. Januar, Cordelia Edvardson, † 29. Oktober 2012, Journalistin und Schriftstellerin * 1929, 3. Januar, Gertrud Kückelmann, † 17. Januar 1979 in München, Bühnen- und Filmschauspielerin, Synchronsprecherin * 1929, 31. Januar, Rudolf Mößbauer, † 14. September 2011, Physiker und Entdecker des Mößbauer-Effekts, Physik-Nobelpreis 1961 * 1929, 27. Februar, Philip Arp, † 17. Februar 1987 in München, Schauspieler und Kabarettist * 1929, 4. Juli, Wolfgang Hundhammer, Szenenbildner und Filmarchitekt * 1929, 10. August, Christoph Rüchardt, Chemiker und Universitätsprofessor 1930 bis 1939 * 1930, 11. Oktober, Dagobert Lindlau, Journalist, Schriftsteller, Moderator (Report, Weltspiegel u. a.) * 1930, 28. Dezember im Ortsteil Obersendling, Franzl Lang, Sänger, Jodler (Das Kufsteinlied, Mei Vater is a Appenzeller) * 1931, 19. August, Marianne Koch, Filmschauspielerin, Ärztin * 1931, 11. Dezember, Otto Seidl, bis 1998 Vizepräsident des Bundesverfassungsgerichts * 1931, 15. Dezember, Peter Schmidhuber, Mitglied der Europäischen Kommission von 1987 bis 1995 * 1932, 23. Januar, Rudi Bauer, Komponist, Produzent, Pianist (Erstes Morgenrot, Sehnsucht, das Lied der Taiga) * 1932, 29. Oktober, Charlotte Knobloch, Person des Judentums * 1933, 25. September, Maxl Graf, † 18. März 1996 in München, Schauspieler (Komödienstadel), Sänger und Moderator (Lustige Musikanten) * 1933, 29. Dezember, Zenta Kopp, Leichtathletin * 1934, 16. September, Hans A. Engelhard, Politiker (FDP), MdB, Bundesjustizminister (1982–1991) * 1935, 21. März, Georg Schwenk, Komponist, Arrangeur, Akkordeonspieler * 1935, 1. Juni, Percy Adlon, Film- und Fernsehregisseur, Autor und Produzent * 1935, 29. Juni, Rudolf Schöfberger, Jurist und Politiker (SPD), MdB * 1935, 21. Juli, Margit Schramm, + 12. Mai 1996 in München, Kammersängerin, „Operettenkönigin“ * 1935, 21. August Ali Mitgutsch, Bilderbuchautor, Illustrator, Grafiker und Maler * 1935, 24. September Max Vogt, Jurist, Richter am Bundesgerichtshof von 1977 bis 2000 * 1936, 22. April, Dieter Kronzucker, Journalist (ZDF, SAT 1), Autor * 1936, 24. April, Nana von Hugo, † 30. April 2001 in Berlin, Designerin und Architektin * 1936, 23. Mai, Ingeborg Hallstein, Opernsängerin * 1936, 3. Juni, Heinrich Hugendubel, † 7. April 2005 in München, Buchhändler und Firmenchef von Hugendubel * 1936, 5. September, Edmund Gruber, † 8. November 1996, Journalist, Intendant des Deutschlandfunks (1988–91) * 1936, 26. Oktober, Christiane Herzog, geb. Krauß, † 19. Juni 2000 in München, Journalistin und 1994–1999 als Gattin des Bundespräsidenten Roman Herzog First Lady * 1937, 20. Februar, Robert Huber, Chemiker und Nobelpreisträger * 1937, 12. Oktober, Peter Aschberger, Komponist, Akkordeonspieler, Produzent, Gründer der Aschberger Musikanten * 1938, 12. Januar, Heinz Braun, † 21. Februar 1986, Maler und Schauspieler * 1938, 28. September, Peter Grosser, Fußballspieler und -trainer * 1938, 22. Oktober, Claus Hipp, Unternehmer (Hipp Babynahrung) * 1938, 23. November, Herbert Achternbusch, Schriftsteller (Die Alexanderschlacht), Regisseur und Schauspieler * 1939, 18. März, Peter Kraus, Sänger und deutscher Rock ’n’ Roller (Mit 17, Sugar Baby), Schauspieler * 1939, 5. Mai, Karl-Heinz Wildmoser, † 28. Juli 2010, Großgastronom und Sportfunktionär * 1939, 12. Mai, Uta Hallant, deutsche Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin * 1939, 25. Mai, Klaus Naumann, Generalinspekteur der Bundeswehr (1991–1996) * 1939, 2. Juli, Rex Gildo, eigentlich Ludwig Franz Hirtreiter, † 26. Oktober 1999 in München, Schlagersänger (Fiesta Mexicana, Marie, der letzte Tanz ist nur für dich), Schauspieler * 1939, 13. August, Erika Berger, Fernsehmoderatorin und Sexberaterin 1940 bis 1949 * Im KZ Buchenwald ermordete Münchner (Liste nach dem dortigen Totenbuch) * 1940, 13. September, Kurt Faltlhauser, Politiker (CSU), MdB, MdL, bayerischer Finanzminister * 1940, 27. September, Rudolph Moshammer, † 14. Januar 2005 in München (ermordet), Modemacher * 1940, 2. November, Carolin Reiber, Moderatorin (Volkstümliche Hitparade, Grand Prix der Volksmusik) * 1941, 6. Februar, Klaus Buchner, Physiker und Politiker (ÖDP) * 1941, 29. April, Hanne Darboven, † 9. März 2009, Künstlerin * 1941, 15. Mai Wolfgang Schmidbauer, Psychoanalytiker uns Sachbuchautor * 1941, 22. Oktober, Helmut Hergesell, Fußballspieler und promovierter Sportlehrer * 1942, 23. Januar, Willy Bogner, Unternehmer, Filmregisseur (Feuer und Eis) und Produzent * 1942, 30. Januar, Heidi Brühl, † 8. Juni 1991 in Starnberg, Sängerin (Wir wollen niemals auseinander gehn), Schauspielerin (Die Mädels vom Immenhof) * 1942, 7. Mai, Gerhard Polt, Autor, Kabarettist, Schauspieler * 1942, 13. Mai, Eckart Hien, Jurist, Präsident des Bundesverwaltungsgerichtes von 2002 bis 2007 * 1943, Ugo Dossi, bildender Künstler * 1942, 5. September, Werner Herzog, Regisseur (Nosferatu u. a.) * 1943, 2. Mai, Manfred Schnelldorfer, Eisschnellläufer, Sänger (Wenn du mal allein bist) * 1943, 6. Mai, Andreas Baader, † 18. Oktober 1977 in Stuttgart, Mitglied der terroristischen Vereinigung RAF (Rote Armee Fraktion) * 1943, 9. Mai, Heinrich Traublinger, Bäckermeister, deutscher Kommunal- und Landespolitiker (CSU) * 1943, 6. Juni, Wolfgang J. Ruf, deutscher Publizist, Festivalleiter und Redakteur * 1944, 13. März, Chris Roberts, eigentlich Christian Klusacek, Schlagersänger (Du kannst nicht immer 17 sein, Mein Schatz du bist ne Wucht), Schauspieler * 1944, 16. November, Manfred Berger, Erziehungswissenschaftler und Historiker * 1944, 24. Dezember, Erhard Keller, Eisschnellläufer und zweifacher Olympiasieger * 1945, 11. September, Franz Beckenbauer, Fußballspieler (Kapitän der Weltmeister-Mannschaft 1974), Teamchef der Deutschen Nationalmannschaft 1984–90 (Weltmeister 1990) * 1945, 30. September, Ralph Siegel, Komponist, Produzent („Ein bißchen Frieden“, „Babicka“, „Dschinghis Khan“) * 1946, Reinhold Reitberger, Comic-Zeichner und Autor * 1946, 25. Februar, Franz Xaver Kroetz, Schauspieler („Kir Royal“), Schriftsteller (Drehbücher) * 1946, 26. Juni, Maria von Welser, Fernsehjournalistin * 1946, 24. März, Günther Nickel, Leichtathlet * 1946, 12. August, Gerd Anthoff, Theater- und Fernsehschauspieler („Der Bulle von Tölz“) * 1946, 24. September, Uschi Obermaier, Model , Mitglied der Berliner Kommune 1 und Freundin von Rainer Langhans * 1947, 22. Februar, Antje-Katrin Kühnemann, Ärztin und Fernsehmoderatorin * 1947, 14. Mai, Jürgen Partenheimer, Künstler * 1947, 1. Juni, Konstantin Wecker, Liedermacher und Sänger * 1947, 29. September, Helmut Frey, Schlagersänger, Texter, Produzent („I bin a bayrisches Cowgirl“) * 1947, 26. Oktober, Christian Ude, Politiker (SPD), Münchner Oberbürgermeister 1993 – 2014 * 1948, 14. Februar, Bernd Pischetsrieder, von 1993–1999 Vorstand BMW, 2002-2006 Vorstandsvorsitzender der Volkswagen AG, seit 1.1.2013 Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Münchener Rückversicherungs-Gesellschaft * 1948, 15. März, Gerhard Seyfried, Schriftsteller und Karikaturist * 1948, 3. April , Hans Georg Schwarzenbeck, Fußballspieler * 1948, 3. April Oliver Grimm, Schauspieler (Kinderstar) * 1948, 20. Dezember, Beatrice Richter, Schauspielerin, Kabarettistin, Entertainerin und Jazzmusikerin * 1948 Günter Gruber, deutscher Diplomat * 1949, 16. Januar, Michael Ehbauer, † 17. Juli 2011, Arzt und Mundartschriftsteller * 1949, 22. Juni, Peter Gauweiler, Rechtsanwalt und Politiker (CSU) * 1949, 13. Dezember, Daniela alias Danica Daniela Milatovic, Sängerin (Im Jahre 2002) 1950 bis 1959 * 1950, Wolfgang Heitmeier, ehemaliger Oberbürgermeister von Bad Reichenhall * 1950, 2. Mai, Gerd Holzheimer, Schriftsteller * 1950, 23. Juni, Kurt Kreiler, Autor und Dramaturg * 1950, 9. Juli, Willy Michl, Liedermacher * 1950, 6. August, Günter Hopfinger, Geldfälscher * 1950, 1. Oktober Uschi Bauer, Sängerin (I bin a Wetterfrosch, Hand aufs Herz) * 1950, 13. November, Verena Eberle, Schwimmerin * 1951, 9. Mai Monika Baumgartner, Volksschauspielerin und Theaterregisseurin * 1951, 14. Juli, Erich Hallhuber, † 17. September 2003 in München, Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher * 1951, 3. April, Peter Hausmann, Chef des Presse- u. Informationsamtes der Bundesregierung sowie Regierungssprecher (1995–1998) * 1951, 3. Oktober, Udo Scheer, Schriftsteller * 1951, 10. Oktober, Max Greger jun., Komponist, Bandleader * 1952, 18. März, Michaela May, eigentlich Gertraud-Michaela Mittermayr, Schauspielerin (Irgendwie und Sowieso, Zur Freiheit, Polizeiruf 110) * 1952, 6. September, Dominik Graf, Film- und Fernsehregisseur * 1952, 5. Oktober, Harold Faltermeyer, Komponist, Produzent (Deckel auf, Deckel zu, Axel F.) * 1952, 19. Oktober, Alexander Leibkind † 18. Mai 2006 in New York City, Sportler, Sportmanager und Geschäftsführer * 1953, 7. Februar, Marianne Hartl geb. Reiner, Sängerin (Duo Marianne & Michael) (Zillertaler Hochzeitsmarsch, Wann fangt denn endlich d'Musi an) * 1953, 27. März Gerda Steiner, Tochter von Peter Steiner, Leiterin des Theaterstadls * 1953, 21. Dezember, Hans-Jürgen von Bose, Komponist (Oper Die Leiden des jungen Werther) * 1953, Anselm Bilgri, früherer Prior im Kloster Andechs, jetzt Unternehmensberater * 1954, 28. November, Julian Nida-Rümelin, Philosoph, Kulturreferent der Stadt München und Staatssekretär a. D. * 1955, 6. Januar, Constanze Engelbrecht, † 21. Juli 2000 in München, Schauspielerin * 1954, 1. März, Monika Pflug, Eisschnellläuferin und Olympiasiegerin * 1954, 26. März, Jutta Speidel, Film- und Fernsehschauspielerin * 1954, 11. Juli, Robert Giggenbach, Theaterregisseur, Theater-, Film- und Fernsehschauspieler (Irgendwie und Sowieso, Zur Freiheit) * 1954, 8. August, Ottmar Holdenrieder, Forstwissenschaftler, Mykologe und Ökologe * 1954, 1. November, Klaus Ernst, stellv. Vorsitzender der Partei Die Linke * 1954, Joachim Fuchs-Charrier, Schlagzeuger * 1955, 6. Januar, Karin Kusterer, Ethnologin und Schriftstellerin * 1955, 8. September, Jörg Widmoser, Musiker (Jazzvioline) * 1955, 3. November, Eisi Gulp, eigentlich Werner Eisenrieder, Schauspieler, Kabarettist, Fernsehmoderator * 1956, Lukas Duwenhögger, Maler * 1956, Albert Hien, Künstler und Hochschulprofessor * 1956, Maria Graf, Harfenistin * 1956, 16. März, Martin Umbach, Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher und Autor * 1956, 30. Juli, Bernd Regenauer, Kabarettist und Autor * 1956, 21. September, Joachim Herrmann, Politiker (CSU), MdL, bayerischer Innenminister * 1957 Martine Nida-Rümelin, Philosophin * 1957, 7. Mai, Ramona Leiß, Moderatorin (Schlagerparade der Volksmusik, ZDF-Fernsehgarten) * 1957, 25. Mai, Olivia Pascal, eigentlich Olivia Gerlitzki, Film- und Fernsehschauspielerin (SOKO 5113, Bananas, Verliebt in Berlin) * 1957, 31. Dezember, Heinz-Josef Braun, Schauspieler, Kabarettist, Musiker (ehemaliger Bassist von Haindling) * 1958, 10. Januar, Georg Brun, Jurist und Schriftsteller * 1958, 4. Juni, Andreas Giebel, Kabarettist und Schauspieler (München 7, Die Komiker) * 1958, 8. Oktober, Ute Willing, Schauspielerin * 1958, 21. Oktober, Udo Wachtveitl, Schauspieler (Tatort-Kommissar Franz Leitmayr) * 1958, 13. November, Michael Fitz, Schauspieler (Tatort-Kommissar Carlo Menzinger) und Musiker * 1959, 9. März, Ulli Kaden, Amateurboxer im Superschwergewicht * 1959, 30. August, Stephan Braun, Politiker (SPD), Abgeordneter im Landtag von Baden-Württemberg * 1959, 18. November, Ulrich Noethen, Schauspieler (Das Sams, Der Untergang) * 1959, 30. November, Sylvia Hanika, Tennisspielerin * 1959, Michael Eberth, Cembalist und Musikpädagoge 1960 bis 1969 * 1960, 21. Januar, Eva Strauß, Historikerin, Autorin, Geschäftsführerin von Stattreisen e. V. München * 1960, 18. Februar, Christof von Haniel, Mitglied der Schürzenjäger und von Derbys sowie Studiomusiker * 1960, 7. Juni, Steffen Seibert, Journalist * 1960, 27. September, Patrick Lindner, Sänger (Sag hast du heute schon gelebt, Die kloane Tür zum Paradies) * 1960, 27. September, Manfred Nerlinger, Gewichtheber, heute Trainer und Unternehmer * 1960, 26. November, Petra Born, Eistänzerin * 1960, 7. Dezember, Holger Christian Gotha, Schauspieler, Regisseur und Drehbuchautor * 1960, 13. Dezember, Patrick Cox, Sänger und Schlagzeuger * 1960, 23. Dezember, Susanne Riermeier, Skilangläuferin und Laufsportlerin * 1961, 1. Januar, Albin Killat, Wasserspringer * 1961, 24. Januar, Christa Kinshofer, Skirennläuferin * 1961, 26. Januar, Julia Kent, Schauspielerin * 1961, 3. April, Bastienne Schmidt, Fotografin * 1961, 29. April, Michael Roll, Schauspieler * 1961, 6. September, Willy Astor, Sänger, Kabarettist, Komponist, Texter, Gitarrist, Autor (Die Feuchtgrubers) * 1961, 14. September, Martina Gedeck, Schauspielerin (Elementarteilchen, Das Leben der Anderen) * 1961, Andreas Wittmann, Oboist * 1962, Christian Willisohn, Blues-Pianist und Sänger * 1962, 26. März, Uwe Blab, ehemaliger NBA-Basketballprofi * 1962, 2. Juni, Josef Hannesschläger, Kabarettist, Schauspieler (Die Rosenheim-Cops) * 1962, 24. Juni, Christine Neubauer, Film- und Fernsehschauspielerin * 1962, 15. August, Marie Luise von Halem, Politikerin (Bündnis 90/Die Grünen), MdL Brandenburg * 1962, 5. Dezember, Marion Kracht, Schauspielerin * 1963, Karim El-Gawhary, Leiter des Nahostbüros des ORF in Kairo * 1963, Ernst Ströer, Musiker, Arrangeur, Komponist, Musikproduzent und Projektentwickler * 1963, 4. März, Michael Stal, Informatiker * 1963, 13. März, Andi Warda, Sänger (Weil i di mog) * 1963, 5. April, Matthias Baumann, Vielseitigkeitsreiter * 1963, 5. Mai, Claus Reichstaller, Trompeter, Fachbereichsleiter Jazz am Richard-Strauss-Konservatorium * 1963, 5. August Georg M. Oswald, Schriftsteller * 1963, 6. September, Michael Hofstetter, deutscher Dirigent * 1964, Werner Güra, Opernsänger * 1964, 1. Juli, Ludwig Seuss, Pianist, Organist und Akkordeonist * 1964, 17. November, Elmar Tannert, Schriftsteller * 1965, 12. Januar, Marina Kiehl, Skirennläuferin * 1965, 29. März, Lara Wendel, Schauspielerin, Fotomodell * 1965, 3. Juni, Thomas Ohrner, Schauspieler (Timm Thaler), Moderator (Laß dich überraschen), Radiomoderator * 1965, 20. November, Michael Clemens Frey, Sänger, Komponist, Dirigent * 1966, 20. Mai, Petra Scheeser, Sängerin, Mitglied der Popgruppe Wind (Für alle, Laß die Sonne in dein Herz), deutsche Teilnehmer beim Eurovision Song Contest * 1966, 27. Mai, Carol Campbell, deutsch-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Moderatorin * 1966, 31. Mai, Thomas Kastenmaier, ehemaliger Fußballspieler (Borussia Mönchengladbach, FC Bayern München) * 1966, 30. Juni, Marie-Theres Relin, Schauspielerin * 1966, 13. September, Maria Furtwängler, Schauspielerin (Tatort) und Ärztin * 1966, Alice Agneskirchner, Drehbuchautorin und Regisseurin * 1967, Michael Borchard, Journalist und Politikwissenschaftler * 1968, Harry Blank, Schauspieler * 1968, 22. Februar, Jeri Ryan, eigentlich Jeri Lynn Zimmerman, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager) * 1968, 29. April, Michael Herbig, besser bekannt als Bully Herbig, Komiker, Schauspieler, Autor, Regisseur und Filmproduzent * 1968, 20. Juli, Rocco Clein, bürgerlich Stefan Bickerich, † 1. Februar 2004 in Köln, Musikjournalist und Musiker * 1968, 19. August, Philipp Schlosser, Schachgroßmeister * 1968, Ludwig Ruckdeschel, Organist * 1969, 7. Februar, Richard Trautmann, Judoka und Olympiamedallist * 1969, 16. März, Angela Wiedl, Sängerin (Herzklopfen, Mama Theresa) * 1969, 5. März, Sabine Bohlmann, Filmschauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin * 1969, 28. August, Philipp Brammer, Schauspieler * 1969, 23. September, Silvia Seidel, † Ende Juli/Anfang August 2012 (genauer Todestag nicht bekannt), Schauspielerin * 1969, 6. Oktober, Christian Tröger, Schwimmer * 1969 Heide Solveig Göttner, Schriftstellerin 1970 bis 1979 * 1971, Sebastian Hess, Cellist und Komponist * 1971, 10. Januar, Nikolai Vogel, Schriftsteller * 1971, 26. Januar, Rick Kavanian, Komödiant armenischer Herkunft, Bullyparade * 1971, 13. August, Moritz Bleibtreu, Schauspieler (Lola rennt, Elementarteilchen) * 1971, 5. Dezember, Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Politiker (CSU) * 1971, 29. August, Oliver Berben, Filmproduzent und Filmregisseur * 1971, Sabine Vogel, Jazzflötistin und Improvisationsmusikerin * 1972, 5. Mai, Matthias Edlinger, Filmregisseur, Künstler und Schriftsteller * 1972, 9. Mai, Tommy Krappweis, Autor und Regisseur * 1972, 8. September, Markus Babbel, ehemaliger Fußballspieler * 1973, 21. August, Maximilian Dorner, Autor * 1973, 22. November, Bastian Jütte, Jazzschlagzeuger * 1974, 5. März, Barbara Schöneberger, Fernsehmoderatorin (Blondes Gift) * 1974, 20. März, Sabine Fischmann, Chansonsängerin * 1974, 17. September, Andrea Fultz, Jazz-Sängerin * 1974, 20. November, Florian David Fitz, Schauspieler * 1975, 13. April, Lou Bega, eigentlich David Lubega, Latin-Popsänger (Mambo No. 5) * 1975, 7. Juli, Daniela Raab, Politikerin (CSU), MdB * 1975, 6. August, Ivica Grlić, Fußballspieler * 1976, 15. Januar, Andreas Klier, Radrennfahrer * 1976, 26. Januar, Shirin Soraya, Schauspielerin * 1976, 11. April, Ruth Moschner, Fernsehmoderatorin (Freitag Nacht News) * 1976, 20. Mai, Michael Winter, Sportschütze * 1976, 24. November, Stephanie Freifrau von und zu Guttenberg, Präsidentin von Innocence in Danger * 1976, 24. Dezember, Florian Karlheim, Schauspieler (München 7, Marienhof) * 1976, Daniel Müller-Schott, Cellist * 1977, 5. Mai, Harriet Köhler, Schriftstellerin * 1977, 19. Oktober, Alexander Klitzpera, Fußballspieler * 1977, Christina Landshamer, Opern-, Konzertsängerin * 1978, 5. Januar, Markus Pöttinger, ehemaliger Eishockeyspieler, jetzt Mitglied des DEL-Disziplinarausschusses * 1978, 21. Mai, Briana Banks, bürgerlich: Briana Bany, US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin * 1978, 16. Oktober, Gerhard Tremmel, Fußballspieler * 1979, 9. Januar, Markus Jocher, Eishockeyspieler * 1979, 7. Februar, Daniel Bierofka, Fußballspieler * 1979, 14. Juni 1979, Johannes Moser, Cellist * 1979, 10. Juli, Tobias Unger, Leichtathlet (Sprint: 100 m, 200 m) * 1979, 13. September, Lina van de Mars, Fernsehmoderatorin und Schlagzeugerin * 1979, 26. November, Fabian Gerber, Fußballspieler 1980 bis 1989 * 1980, 9. März Volker Bruch, Schauspieler * 1980, 28. Dezember, Patrick Mölzl, Fußballspieler * 1981, 29. Januar, Thomas Broich, Fußballspieler * 1981, 5. April, Lucy Scherer, Musicaldarstellerin * 1981, 14. Juli, Pablo Sprungala, Schauspieler * 1982, 5. Februar, Christoph Schubert, Eishockeyspieler * 1982, 5. April, Thomas Hitzlsperger, Fußballspieler * 1982, 30. April, Max Weinhold, Feldhockeytorwart * 1982, 5. Juni, Zvjezdan Misimovic, Fußballspieler * 1982, 3. Juli, Christopher Kloeble, Schriftsteller * 1982, 18. Juli, Natalie Spinell, Schauspielerin * 1982, 9. November, Petra Wimbersky, Fußballspielerin * 1982, 18. November, Gracia Baur, bekannt als Gracia, Popsängerin * 1983, 14. März, Alessandra Meyer-Wölden, Model und Moderatorin * 1983, 23. März, Philipp Zeller, Hockeyspieler, 2006 Weltmeister und 2008 Olympiasieger * 1983, 11. November, Philipp Lahm, Fußballspieler * 1984, 27. März, Raptile, eigentlich Addis Mussa, Deutscher Rapper * 1984, 23. April, Thomas Bauer, Shorttrackläufer * 1984, 29. August, Christian Lell, Fußballspieler * 1984, 14. September, Christopher Zeller, Hockeyspieler * 1985, 1. März, Andreas Ottl, Fußballspieler * 1987, 14. August, Rosalie Thomass, Schauspielerin * 1987, 8. September, Marcel Nguyen, Kunstturner * 1988, 5. Februar, Natalie Geisenberger, Rennrodlerin * 1988, 16. Februar, Korbinian Holzer, Eishockeyspieler * 1988, 21. Februar, Donté Greene, Basketballspieler * 1988, 8. Oktober, Max Felder, Filmschauspieler und Synchronsprecher * 1989, 21. Oktober, Sidonie von Krosigk, Schauspielerin 1990 bis heute * 1990, 18. März, Wilson Gonzalez Ochsenknecht, Schauspieler * 1990, 4. April, Lion Sokar, Schauspieler * 1990, Joanna Semmelrogge, Schauspielerin * 1991, 27. Dezember, Jimi Blue Ochsenknecht, Schauspieler * 1992, 6. Januar, Alina Sokar, Schauspielerin * 1993, 10. Dezember, Alicia von Rittberg, Schauspielerin Sonstige Persönlichkeiten Diese Nennung sonstiger Persönlichkeiten, die nicht in München geboren sind, ist natürlich unvollständig bei derzeit 1,5 Mio. hier Wohnenden (eine zeitliche Sortierung, jüngste stehen am Ende). Zu den Personen, die in München gewirkt haben, aber andernorts geboren wurden, gehören: bis 17. Jahrhundert * (1275–1342), Politiker und Staatstheoretiker, Ratgeber von Ludwig dem Bayern * (1285–1349/50), Franziskaner, Spätscholastiker, fand während seines politischen Kampfes gegen das Papsttum Zuflucht in München bei Ludwig dem Bayern * Erasmus Grasser (um 1450–1518), Bildhauer * Orlando di Lasso (1530/32–1594), Komponist, ab 1562 Kapellmeister der Hofkapelle * Hans Krumpper (um 1570–1634), Hofbildhauer, Architekt 17. u. 18. Jahrhundert * Agostino Barelli (1627–1687), Hofbaumeister in München * Henriette Adelaide von Savoyen (1636–1676), Kurfürstin von Bayern * Enrico Zuccalli (1642–1724), Hofbaumeister in München * Michael Wening (1645–1718), Kupferstecher, Historico topographica descriptio Bavariae (Bayer. Landtbeschreibung) * Franz Joachim Beich (1656–1748), bayerischer Hofmaler * Giuseppe Volpini (1670–1729), Hofbildhauer in München * Guillielmus de Grof (1676–1742), Bildhauer in München * Anton Passauer (um 1678–1749), einer der Anführer des Bayerischen Volksaufstandes 1705 * Joseph Effner (1687–1745), Hofarchitekt in München * François de Cuvilliés der Ältere (1695–1768), kurfürstlicher Hofbaumeister in München * George Desmarèes, de Marèes (1697–1776), kurfürstl. Hofmaler, Porträtist der Rokokozeit * Johann Clanze (?–1706), einer der Anführer des Bayerischen Volksaufstandes 1705 * Johann Baptist Straub (1704–1784), Rokokobildhauer in München * Franz Anton Bustelli (1723–1763), Porzellankünstler in der Nymphenburger Porzellanmanufaktur * Ignaz Günther (1725–1775), Rokokobildhauer in München * Roman Anton Boos (1733–1810), Bildhauer * Dominik Auliczek (1734–1804), Bildhauer und Modellmeister in der Nymphenburger Porzellanmanufaktur * Friedrich Ludwig Sckell (1750–1823), Gartengestalter und Stadtplaner (Englischer Garten, Schlosspark Nymphenburg) * Franz Jakob Schwanthaler (1760–1820), Bildhauer * Carl von Fischer (1782–1820), Architekt, wirkte vorwiegend in München, erbaute u. a. das Nationaltheater und das Prinz-Carl-Palais * Leo von Klenze (1784–1864), Hofarchitekt in München * Joseph von Fraunhofer (1787–1826), Optiker, Physiker, seit 1819 bis zu seinem Tod in München * Georg Simon Ohm (1789–1854), deutscher Physiker und Entdecker des Ohm'schen Gesetzes, ab 1849 ordentlicher Professor an der Universität München * Johann Baptist Stiglmaier (1791–1844), Erzgießer, Bildhauer * Friedrich von Gärtner (1791–1847), Architekt (Ludwigskirche, Universitätsgebäude, Feldherrnhalle, Siegestor u.a.) * Franz Xaver Schwanthaler (1799–1854), Bildhauer 19. Jahrhundert * Georg Friedrich Ziebland (1800–1873), Architekt, wirkte vorwiegend in München, erbaute u. a. die Abteikirche St. Bonifaz und die Staatliche Antikensammlungen * Justus von Liebig (1803–1873), Chemiker, ab 1852 bis zu seinem Tode in München * Max von Widnmann (1812–1895), Bildhauer * Georg Friedrich Christian Bürklein (1813–1872), Architekt (Maximilianstraße, Maximilianeum, Hauptbahnhof u.a.) * Ferdinand von Miller (1813–1887), Erzgießer, schuf u.a. die Bavaria-Statue in München * Moritz Carrière (1817–1895), Schriftsteller und Philosoph, seit 1853 in München * Carl Theodor von Piloty (1826–1886), Historienmaler. Geboren in München, verstorben in Münsing am Starnberger See * Georg von Liebig (1827–1903), Mediziner und Biologe, Sohn von Justus von Liebig, ab 1877 in München * Rudolf Epp (1834–1910), Maler des Realismus, Vertreter der Münchner Schule, lebte von 1863 bis 1910 in München * Franz von Lenbach (1836–1904), Maler der Münchner Schule, baute und bewohnte das Lenbachhaus * Ernst Mach (1838–1916), Physiker * Wilhelm Röntgen (1845–1923), Physiker, ab 1900 bis zu seinem Tode in München * Jakob Heilmann (1846–1927), großer deutscher Bauunternehmer * Adolf von Hildebrand (1847–1921), Bildhauer * Wilhelm von Rümann (1850–1906), Bildhauer * Friedrich von Thiersch (1852–1921), Architekt, von München aus im ganzen Deutschen Reich tätig * Anita Augspurg (1857–1943), Frauenrechtlerin, in München aktiv von 1887 bis zur Vertreibung zu Beginn des 2. Weltkriegs * Edgar Steiger (1858–1919), Schriftsteller und Journalist, ab 1898 bis zu seinem Tod in München * Sophie Röhr-Brajnin (1861-1937), Opernsängerin, Ehefrau von Hugo Röhr * Franz von Stuck (1863–1928), Maler und Bildhauer * Georg Pezold (1865–1943), Bildhauer * Heinrich Waderé (1865–1950), Bildhauer * Hugo Röhr (1866-1937), Komponist, Hofkapellmeister und Professor an der Musikakademie in München * Kurt Eisner (1867–1919), Ministerpräsident, Journalist, Schriftsteller, beteiligt an der Novemberrevolution von 1918 * Arnold Sommerfeld (1868–1951), mathematischer Physiker, lehrte 1906–1940 in München * Ellen Ammann (1870–1932), Frauenrechtlerin, ÖVP-Politikerin, Begründerin u.a. einer Sozialarb.Schule * Richard Schachner (1873–1936), Architekt und städtischer Bauamtmann, vor allem Krankenhausbauten * Thomas Mann, (1875–1955), Schriftsteller * Wilhelm Nida-Rümelin, (1876–1945), Bildhauer * Albert Einstein, (1879-1955), theoretischer Physiker und Nobelpreisträger für Physik wuchs in München auf * Josef Wittmann, (1880-1969), Kirchenmaler * Bernhard Bleeker (1881–1968), Bildhauer * Adolf Hitler, (1889–1945), Kriegsverbrecher, er begann in München seine politische Karriere * Kurt Huber, (1893–1943), Professor für Musikwissenschaften und Psychologie an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München, Volksliedforscher und Mitglied der Widerstandsgruppe Weiße Rose * Hans Pössenbacher (1895–1979), deutscher Schauspieler, verbrachte den größten Teil seines Lebens in München, 1946–1976 an den Münchner Kammerspielen engagiert * Max Hansen (1897–1961), Film- und Schallplattenstar der Weimarer Republik, wuchs in München auf und hatte seine ersten Auftritte im Alten Simpl * Robert Sauer (1898–1970), Mathematiker, Rektor der Technischen Hochschule München * Wilhelm Emil Messerschmitt (1898–1978), Flugzeugkonstrukteur, Messerschmitt AG * Ilse Knott-ter Meer (1899-1996), erste deutsche Diplom-Ingenieurin, studierte an der TH München 20. Jahrhundert bis 1950 * Werner Heisenberg (1901–1976), Physiker, 1958–1970 am Max-Planck-Institut in München * Edith Schultze-Westrum (1904–1981), deutsche Theater- und Filmschauspielerin, lebte von 1923-1981 in München, trat an diversen Münchener Bühnen auf * Max Colpet (1905–1998), Schriftsteller, Drehbuchautor und Schlagertexter, seit 1958 in München * Werner Streib (1911–1986), erfolgreicher Nachtjägerpilot im 2. Weltkrieg und General der Bundeswehr, verstorben in München * Heinz Maier-Leibnitz (1911–2000), Physiker, 1952–1974 Professor an der Technischen Hochschule München * Maria Luise Thurmair (1912–2005), Schriftstellerin, lebte ab 1941 in München, Liedtexterin im Gotteslob, dem Gesangbuch der katholischen Kirche im deutschsprachigen Raum * Rudolf Ortner (1912–1997), Architekt, Maler und Fotograf, verstorben in München * Hermann Lenz (1913–1998), Schriftsteller, lebte zuletzt in München, wo auch die letzten Bände seines Eugen-Rapp-Zyklus spielen * Friedrich von Stülpnagel (1913–1996), deutscher Leichtathlet und Offizier der Bundeswehr * Alexander Schmorell, (1917–1943), Mitglied der Widerstandsgruppe Weiße Rose * Willi Graf, (1918–1943), Mitglied der Widerstandsgruppe Weiße Rose * Hans Scholl, (1918–1943), Mitglied der Widerstandsgruppe Weiße Rose * Christoph Probst, (1919–1943), Mitglied der Widerstandsgruppe Weiße Rose * Sophie Scholl, (1921–1943), Mitglied der Widerstandsgruppe Weiße Rose * Günter Gerhard Lange (* 1921), in München arbeitender Typograph * Johannes Holthusen (1924–1985), Slawist, ab 1969 in München * Friedrich Ludwig Bauer (* 1924), Informatiker, Professor an der Technischen Universität München * Hans Magnus Enzensberger (* 1929), Dichter, Schriftsteller, lebt in München * Martin Mayer, (* 1931), seit 1946 in München, Schöpfer zahlreicher in München öffentlich aufgestellter Kunstwerke * Georg Zundel (1931–2007), deutscher Physiker, Unternehmer und friedenspolitisch engagierter Philanthrop * Roland Berger (* 22. November 1937), Gründer der gleichnamigen Münchener Unternehmensberatung * Thea Bauriedl (* 1938), Psychologin und Psychoanalytikerin, Dozentin an der LMU * Bettina Bougie (* 25. März 1939), Schauspielerin, lebt und arbeitet in München * Heinz Birg (* 30. November 1941), Architekt und Zeichner * Sepp Maier, (* 28. Februar 1944), Fußballspieler, Torwart, war Torwart-Trainer beim FC Bayern München * Gerd Müller (* 3. November 1945), Fußballspieler, momentan Co-Trainer der Amateure des FC Bayern München * Uwe Reimer (1948–2004), deutscher Autor, studierte und lebte lange in München nach 1950 * Armin Kratzert, (* 22. Juni 1957), Schriftsteller und Journalist, lebt in München * Johannes Eckert (* 1969), Benediktiner, seit 2003 Abt in St. Bonifaz und im Kloster Andechs * Lucy Scherer (* 5. April 1981), deutsche Musicaldarstellerin, lebt in München * Annette Dytrt (* 1983), mehrfache deutsche Eiskunstlaufmeisterin, lebt in München * Sebastian Dollinger (* 1984), Profi-Beachvolleyballspieler Die Ehrenbürger der Stadt München Dem Magistrat der Stadt München wurde im Jahr 1818 durch das Gemeindeedikt das Recht erteilt, Personen, die sich in hohem Maße um das Wohl der Stadt verdient gemacht haben zu Ehrenbürgern zu ernennen. Seither wurde diese Würde 53 Personen zu Teil. Das Ehrenbürgerrecht der Stadt München ist weder mit besonderen Rechten (außer der kostenlosten Nutzung des ÖPNV in München und der Nutzung des Saales im Alten Rathaus) noch mit besonderen Pflichten verbunden. Über die Verleihung entscheidet die Vollversammlung des Stadtrats in nichtöffentlicher Sitzung. Mit der Ehrenbürgerwürde kann jede lebende Person unabhängig davon ausgezeichnet werden, ob sie in München lebt. Eine posthume Verleihung gilt jedoch als ausgeschlossen. Hinweis: ::Die Auflistung hier erfolgt chronologisch nach dem Datum der Zuerkennung. Der Gemeinderat war nicht immer Repräsentant der Wahlbevölkerung. Das gilt insbesondere für die Zeit von 1933 bis 1945. Die im Zusammenhang mit der Naziherrschaft stehenden "Ehrenbürgerschaften" von Paul von Hindenburg, Franz Ritter von Epp, Franz Xaver Schwarz, Adolf Hitler und Hermann Göring wurden 1946 nachträglich aberkannt. # Georg Friedrich Freiherr von Zentner (* 27. August 1752 in Straßenheim; † 21. Oktober 1835 in München) #: Königlicher Reichsrat, Staatsminister #: Verleihung 1820 #: # Joseph Ritter von Fraunhofer (* 6. März 1787 in Straubing; † 7. Juni 1826 in München) #: Königlicher Professor und Konservator #: Verleihung 1824 #: # Ludwig Fürst von Oettingen-Wallerstein (* 31. Januar 1791 in Wallerstein; † 22. Juni 1870 in Luzern) #: Königlicher Staatsminister #: Verleihung 1837 #: # Leo von Klenze (* 29. Februar 1784 in Buchladen bei Schladen; † 27. Januar 1864 in München) #: Königlicher Kämmerer, Geheimer Rat, Hofbau-Intendant #: Verleihung 1862 #: # Dr. Justus Freiherr von Liebig (* 12. Mai 1803 in Darmstadt; † 18. April 1873 in München) #: Königlicher Geheimer Rat, Universitätsprofessor #: Verleihung 1870 #: # Ludwig von der Tann-Rathsamhausen (* 18. Juni 1815 in Darmstadt; † 26. April 1881 in Meran) #: Königlicher General der Infanterie #: Verleihung 1871 #: # Dr. Max von Pettenkofer (* 3. Dezember 1818 in Lichtenheim bei Neuburg/Donau; † 10. Februar 1901 in München) #: Königlicher Geheimer Rat, Universitätsprofessor #: Verleihung 1872 #: # Dr. Johann Nepomuk von Nussbaum (* 2. September 1829 München; † 31. Oktober 1890 in München) #: Königlicher Geheimer Rat, Generalstabsarzt, Universitätsprofessor #: Verleihung 1880 #: # Adolf Graf von Schack (* 2. August 1815 in Schwerin; † 14. April 1894 in Rom) #: Kunst- und Literaturhistoriker #: Verleihung 1881 #: # Dr. Franz Lachner (* 2. April 1803 in Rain (Lech); † 20. Januar 1890 in München) #: Generalmusikdirektor #: Verleihung 1883 #: # Dr. Franz Xaver Ritter von Gietl (* 27. August 1803 in Höchstädt a.d.Donau; † 19. März 1888) #: Königlicher Geheimer Rat, Leibarzt, Universitätsprofessor, Oberarzt #: Verleihung 1883 #: # Dr. Carl Wilhelm Ritter von Gümbel (* 11. Februar 1823 in Dannenfels, Pfalz; † 18. Juni 1898 in München) #: Königlicher Oberbergdirektor #: Verleihung 1889 #: # Dr. Hermann Ritter von Lingg (* 22. Januar 1820 Lindau am Bodensee; † 18. Juni 1905 München) #: Schriftsteller #: Verleihung 1890 #: # Helmuth Graf von Moltke (* 26. Oktober 1800 in Parchim; † 24. April 1891 in Berlin) #: Generalfeldmarschall #: Verleihung 1890 #: # Dr. Sigmund Heinrich Freiherr von Pfeufer (* 24. Februar 1824 in Bamberg; † 23. September 1894 in München) #: Königlicher Regierungspräsident von Oberbayern #: Verleihung 1894 #: # Otto Fürst von Bismarck (* 1. April 1815 in Schönhausen; † 30. Juli 1898 in Friedrichsruh) #: Herzog von Lauenburg, Reichskanzler #: Verleihung 1895 #: # Dr. Hugo von Ziemssen (* 13. Dezember 1829 in Greifswald; † 21. Februar 1902 in München) #: Königlicher Geheimer Rat, Universitätsprofessor, Direktor des Städtischen allgemeinen Krankenhauses #: Verleihung 1899 #: # Dr. Emil Freiherr von Riedel (* 6. April 1832 in Kurzenaltheim; † 13. August 1906 in München) #: Königlicher Staatsminister #: Verleihung 1902 #: # Dr. Maximilian Freiherr von Feilitzsch (* 12. August 1834 in Trogen; † 19. Juni 1913 in München) #: Königlicher Staatsminister #: Verleihung 1903 #: # Franz von Defregger (* 30. April 1835 in Ederhof bei Stronach; † 2. Januar 1921 in München) #: Kunstmaler, Professor an der Akademie der bildenden Künste #: Verleihung 1905 #: # Dr. Ferdinand Graf von Zeppelin (* 8. Juli 1838 in Konstanz; † 8. März 1917 in Berlin) #: General der Kavallerie #: Verleihung 1909 #: # Karl Theodor (* 9. August 1839 in Possenhofen; † 30. November 1909 in Kreuth) #: Herzog in Bayern #: Verleihung 1909 #: # Dr. Paul von Heyse (* 15. März 1830 in Berlin; † 2. April 1914 in München) #: Schriftsteller #: Verleihung 1910 #: # Ferdinand Freiherr von Miller (* 8. Juni 1842 in München; † 18. Dezember 1929 in München) #: Reichsrat, Akademiedirektor #: Verleihung 1912 #: # Dr. Karl Theodor von Heigel (* 23. August 1842 in München; † 23. März 1915 ebenda) #: Königlicher Geheimer Rat, Präsident der Akademie der Wissenschaften #: Verleihung 1912 #: # Dr. Gabriel von Seidl (* 9. Dezember 1848 in München; † 27. April 1913 in Bad Tölz) #: Architekt und Professor #: Verleihung 1913 #: # Dr. Wilhelm Ritter von Borscht (* 3. April 1857 in Speyer; † 30. Juli 1943 in München) #: Königlicher Geheimer Rat, Rechtskundiger 1. Bürgermeister #: Verleihung 1919 #: # Dr. Georg von Hauberrisser (* 19. März 1841 in Graz; † 17. Mai 1922 in München) #: Professor, Architekt, Ehrenmitglied der Akademie der bildenden Künste #: Verleihung 1921 #: # Dr. Richard Strauss (* 11. Juni 1864 in München; † 8. September 1949 in Garmisch-Partenkirchen) #: Professor, Generalmusikdirektor, Komponist #: Verleihung 1924 #: # Dr. Friedrich Ritter von Müller (* 17. September 1858 in Augsburg; † 18. November 1941 in München) #: Geheimer Rat, Universitätsprofessor, Direktor des Städtischen Krankenhauses links der Isar #: Verleihung 1927 #: #* ( Anmerkung: historisch: (* 2. Oktober 1847 in Posen; † 2. August 1934 auf Gut Neudeck) #: Reichspräsident #: Verleihung 1929, aberkannt 1946 ) #: # Dr. Oskar von Miller (* 7. Mai 1855 in München; † 9. April 1934 ebenda) #: Geheimer Baurat #: Verleihung 1930 #: # Eduard Schmid (* 15. Oktober 1861 in Ostrach; † 8. Juni 1933 in München) #: Ehrenamtlicher 1. Bürgermeister und Stadtrat, OB 1919 - 1924 #: Verleihung 1931 #: #* (Anmerkung: historisch: Franz Ritter von Epp (* 16. Oktober 1868 in München; † 31. Dezember 1946 ebenda) #: Kriegsverbrecher, Reichsstatthalter #: Verleihung 1933, aberkannt 1946 ) #: #* (Anmerkung: historisch: Franz Xaver Schwarz (* 27. November 1875 in Günzburg; † 2. Dezember 1947 bei Regensburg) #: Kriegsverbrecher, Reichsschatzmeister #: Verleihung 1935, aberkannt 1946 ) #: #* (Anmerkung: historisch: Adolf Hitler (* 20. April 1889 in Braunau am Inn; † 30. April 1945 in Berlin) #: Kriegsverbrecher, so genannter Führer des Deutschen Reichs #: Verleihung 1939, aberkannt 1946 ) #: #* (Anmerkung: historisch: Hermann Göring (* 12. Januar 1893 in Rosenheim; † 15. Oktober 1946 in Nürnberg) #: Kriegsverbrecher, Reichsmarschall #: Verleihung 1943, aberkannt 1946 ) #: #* (Anmerkung: historisch: Adolf Wagner (* 1. Oktober 1890 in Algringen, Lothringen; † 12. April 1944 in Bad Reichenhall) #: Kriegsverbrecher, Gauleiter und bayerischer Minister #: Verleihung ?, aberkannt 1946 ) #: # Dr. Michael von Faulhaber (* 5. März 1869 in Heidenfeld; † 12. Juni 1952 in München), #: Kardinal und Erzbischof #: Verleihung 1949 #: # Thomas Wimmer (* 7. Januar 1887 in Siglfing; † 18. Januar 1964 in München) #: Oberbürgermeister #: Verleihung 1957 #: # Professor Dr. Wilhelm Hoegner (* 23. September 1887 in München; † 5. März 1980 ebenda) #: Bayerischer Ministerpräsident #: Verleihung 1957 #: # Dr. Hans Ehard (* 10. November 1887 in Bamberg; † 18. Oktober 1980 in München) #: Bayerischer Ministerpräsident #: Verleihung 1957 #: # Professor Hans Knappertsbusch (* 12. März 1888 Elberfeld; † 25. Oktober 1965 in München) #: Generalmusikdirektor #: Verleihung 1963 #: # Dr. Alfons Goppel (* 1. Oktober 1905 in Reinhausen; † 24. Dezember 1991 in Johannesberg) #: Bayerischer Ministerpräsident #: Verleihung 1965 #: # Dr. Hans-Jochen Vogel (* 3. Februar 1926 in Göttingen) #: Altoberbürgermeister #: Verleihung 1972 #: # Professor Dr. h.c. Carl Orff (* 10. Juli 1895 in München; † 29. März 1982 ebenda) #: Komponist #: Verleihung 1975 #: # Professor Werner Egk (* 17. Mai 1901 in Auchsesheim; † 10. Juli 1983 in Inning am Ammersee) #: Komponist #: Verleihung 1981 #: # Dr. h.c. Franz-Josef Strauß (* 6. September 1915 in München; † 3. Oktober 1988 in Regensburg) #: Bayerischer Ministerpräsident #: Verleihung 1981 #: # Professor Dr. Dr. h.c. Adolf Butenandt (* 24. März 1903 in Lehe; † 18. Januar 1995 in München) #: Nobelpreisträger #: Verleihung 1985 #: # Sergiu Celibidache (* 11. Juli 1912 in Roman; † 14. August 1996 in Paris) #: Generalmusikdirektor #: Verleihung 1992 #: # Georg Kronawitter (* 21. April 1928 in Oberthann; † 28. April 2016 in München) #: Altoberbürgermeister #: Verleihung 1993 #: # Dr. Dr. h.c. Hildegard Hamm-Brücher (* 11. Mai 1921 in Essen) #: Staatsministerin a.D. #: Verleihung 1995 #: # Charlotte Knobloch (* 29. Oktober 1932 in München) #: Ehemal. Präsidentin des Zentralrats der Juden #: Verleihung 2005 #: # Professor Dr. Otto Meitinger (* 8. Mai 1927 in München) #: Alterspräsident der Technischen Universität #: Verleihung am 7. November 2005 #: # Professor Dr. Dr. h.c. Hans-Peter Dürr (* 7. Oktober 1929 in Stuttgart) #: Alternativer Nobelpreis 1987, Friedensnobelpreis 1995 (als Mitglied der Pugwash-Gruppe), Ehemaliger geschäftsführender Direktor des Max-Planck-Instituts für Physik #: Verleihung am 25. Januar 2008 #: # Gertraud Burkert (* 21. März 1940 in München) #: Kommunalpolitikerin (SPD) und Bürgermeisterin von 1993 bis 2005 #: Verleihung am 22. Januar 2014 #: # Michael Krüger (* 9. Dezember 1943 in Wittgendorf) ist ein deutscher #: Schriftsteller, Dichter, Verleger und Übersetzer, seit Juli 2013 Präsident der Bayerischen Akademie der Schönen Künste. #: Verleihung am 22. Januar 2014 #: # Bruno Reichart (* 18. Januar 1943 in Wien) #: Herzchirurg und ehemaliger Direktor der Herzchirurgischen Klinik am Klinikum Großhadern der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München #: Verleihung am 22. Januar 2014 #: # Christian Ude (26. Oktober 1947 in München #: Oberbürgermeister von München von 1993 – 2014 #: Verleihung am 15. September 2014 #: Goldener Ehrenring 1981 wurde erstmals die Verleihung eines Goldenen Ehrenringes beschlossen. Die Auszeichnung erhalten maximal drei Personen im Jahr, die sich "herausragende Verdienste um den Sport in München"erworben haben. Über die Verleihung entscheidet der Oberbürgermeister nach vorheriger Anhörung des Ältestenrates. Goldene Bürgermedaille Die Bürgermedaille der Landeshauptstadt München geht auf das Jahr 1824 zurück. Sie trägt die Umschrift "Dem verdienstvollen Bürger/Der verdienstvollen Bürgerin" für Verdienste auf kommunalem Gebiet. Die Verleihung der Medaille erfolgt durch Beschluss der Stadtratsvollversammlung in nichtöffentlicher Sitzung. Die Namen der Inhaber der Goldenen Bürgermedaille werden auf den Ehrentafeln im Oberen Foyer des Alten Rathauses eingetragen. Literatur * Münchner Stadtratshandbuch 2009 (Die aktualisierte Ausgabe des Münchner Stadtratshandbuchs enthält Kurzporträts der 80 ehrenamtlichen Mitglieder des Münchner Stadtrats, der Bürgermeister/Bürgermeisterinnen und der berufsmäßigen Stadtratsmitglieder (Dezernenten) und ist zu finden unter http://www.muenchen.de/rathaus/Stadtpolitik/Der-Muenchner-Stadtrat.html.) Weblinks *Ehrenbürgerrecht der Landeshauptstadt München Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Geschichte